


Reason Why

by afteriwake



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam looks back on why he chose his job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reason Why

**Author's Note:**

> **chipperazzi** wanted a fic with this prompt: _Either Adam or Sid (CSI:NY). A single event that made them choose their current job_ (and I will probably answer this for Sid as well). And looking back over generator prompts which I owe people (and especially in light of "Silent Night," this is even more appropriate) I saw **daughe1** had claimed _Adam Ross / Lindsay Monroe / scars_.

He had never expected her to talk to him about whatever it was that was bothering her. He was just a tech...one of the best in the nation, but he was still just a tech. Friendly as he might be with the CSIs, he wasn't really _friends_ with any of them. So the idea that one of them, and especially that one being Lindsay, would come up to talk to him...

When she asked why he chose his job, he really had to think about it, to see if there was one defining moment that made him become a lab tech. Oh, he'd always been interested in science, in chemistry and biology and even psychology. So it wasn't the love of science that had driven him to this career.

And he'd never experienced something traumatic that made him crave justice. Worst thing that had ever happened to him was that he'd seen his dog get hit by a car. He'd cried and cried over that, and to this day he couldn't see a golden lab without feeling just a little sad. Of course, he'd been seven at the time so, yeah, it was traumatic.

So he told her the truth: he wanted to help people, and since there was no way he'd be strong enough or quick enough to be a cop or an FBI agent, or dedicated enough to be a lawyer, or have the patience for medical school, he decided to be a scientist. It was only because of one teacher teaching a specific class and having a specific speaker that he'd gone into forensic sciences at all.

He told Lindsay about the speaker, a local CSI who mentioned that it took smart people to bring down criminals. He'd been a senior in high school, his head still trying to wrap itself around the idea that after college he'd have to have a career and a life that didn't involve learning. And he told her that he felt like the man had talked directly to him and had basically led him into the career he was in now.

And then he mentioned that maybe he wanted more sometimes, that he wanted to do what they did. Not often enough that he actually _would_ , but he'd think about it, from time to time. It was a quiet set of thoughts, ones that only came up when he felt overworked or underappreciated. Most of the time, however, he was happy with what he did. Felt a little stuck, maybe, but he was happy.

She nodded, listening, and though she said nothing in reply he knew that her reasons were far different. _Something_ had happened to her, personally, and she'd become a cop and a CSI to make things right, or to fix what happened or to keep what happened to her from happening to others. He wasn't sure which, but he knew one thing:

He'd never expected her to tell him what was bothering her...and she never did.


End file.
